


We Started The Fire, I Started The War

by liviie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exile, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviie/pseuds/liviie
Summary: After Tommy's exile, Ranboo does some introspection.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	We Started The Fire, I Started The War

**Author's Note:**

> Didnt edit this or really have an idea. This is a word vomit cause I love Ranboo's character.

People think whoever draws the first arrow, kickstarts the war. They, obviously, have never been in a battle. If they had, they'd know the biggest threat to a country isn't an enemy. Countries are built with the promise of battles and conflict, a battle plan is engrained deep in their borders. No, if they'd seen a fight, a real fight, they'd know that war isn't built off of hatred. It is built off small disagreements and peas under hundreds of mattresses. War doesn't lay on the shoulders of one side, but on everyone's. For war isn't anyone's fault except the person too stubborn to see it coming. The one who listens to only the good or only the bad. In this case: the one who threw his best friend in an ocean, not even realizing the sharks circling in the water. To lead, you first must learn how to combine the good and the bad; you must learn to see the monsters hiding in the deep, dark, blue and coincide with their ways.

Ranboo wasn't there for the wars. He is there for the aftermath, though. Ranboo helped Tommy destroy his reputation in L'manberg and got no repercussions. No consequences. Ranboo watches as Tommy is dragged away from his home and does nothing. He merely whispers a "thank you" and hopes the wind will carry the words to the boy. Wherever he is going, Ranboo hopes that his words can help Tommy go farther. If nothing else, Ranboo hopes the "thank you" is enough for Tommy to survive.

Once the guilt gets too hard, Ranboo turns and looks at Tubbo. Just a boy. A boy who was forced to sacrifice his best friend for a country that has done nothing but tear the two apart. Ranboo should be with Tommy right now. He should be gone too. As Tubbo finally looks back at Ranboo, he realizes that the president knows Tommy wasn't alone that day. The presidential suit flaps in the wind and for a moment, Tubbo looks like he can handle it, but Ranboo knows. He knows that if two people were exiled today, the future of his president would be harsh. Tommy didn't save Ranboo's ass to keep him out of trouble, but for Tubbo's sake aswell. For L'manberg. Again.

The guilt worsens. Even with the promise of exile,Tommy fights for his country. When L'manberg turned its back on him, Tommy couldn't bear to turn its back on it. When Tubbo and Ranboo let him get dragged away by the only person standing between them and peace, Tommy didn't look back.

A sudden anger burns in Ranboo. He just can't remember why. If only he could, if only Ranboo could recall why the situation made him so angry, he would be fine. Guilt was easy. Sadness and regret was justified, but Ranboo looks at Tubbo and burns. What happened? Why is this how the world works?

Nicki is there also. Far off by her home. She has a tight scowl on her face, but not in anger. Ranboo knows when she is angry. No, Nicki looks conflicted. Maybe even scared. As her blonde hair twirls in the wind, she looks fierce and ready to fight for something and Ranboo has a small idea of just what it is.

Nicki and CaptainPuffy are the only ones that know what truly happened the day George's house went up in flames. They both saw the boys go there, Ranboo and Tommy. The smoke that rose from the ashes was an omen of what was to come. It was a promise that soon, there would be an end. Not only to L'manberg, but to the SMP as well. Nicki is a caring person, but after the way Schlatt's government treated her and the way L'manberg has forgotten her, she almost doesn't care. She is going to have her own country with Fundy soon, her duty saving this one is over. Instead of interrupting the mayhem though, the two women just watched as the two created problems.

Ranboo still carries the flint and steel used that day. The tool promised something too big to throw away. It promised the beginning of a new conflict. One the likes of L'manberg is not prepared to fight: a conflict that could not be answered with war. Ranboo doesn't know what exactly. He thinks at one point, he did, but his memory book is void of any explanation. 

As Ranboo turns back to watch the boat ride away at sea, the anger is brighter. Just a small dot now, if anyone saw it, they'd overlook it. But there are 5 people watching it go. 5 people in L'manberg knows what that small dot means. 5 people that could fight it, but choose not to. 

"Are you ready?" Ranboo whispers to himself, "This is going to be big."

A voice inside his head wants Ranboo to scream. His head hurts as the words, "No! Make it stop! Go with Tommy!" repeats over and over. Go with him! Go with him! Go! Go! Go! 

Ranboo turns around and starts his trek home. He is not built for this life, can hardly handle the little piece of it he was forced into, but he knows the world. Living in it can be torture. Living alone in it can be even worse. Deep inside, Ranboo knows he can't go back to that life. The Dream SMP is big and full of evil, but it makes sense. People here have motives and reason behind their actions. Beyond the land he stands on, is pure nature. The unknown. There are only three other people that can fully grasp the extremes of which the world can throw: Philza, Nicki, and Dream. None of them want to speak to Ranboo. None of them want to help.

Inside the black obsidian walls, Ranboo ignores the indignant yells of Quackity and Fundy. He knows they didn't want this, without a doubt fighting to stop it. But the damage is done. Even if Tommy did come back, the power shift is extreme. Tubbo did this. He pushed the other away. Ranboo opens his door and pushes inside his home, the warmth radiating through him. 

Maybe Eret was right all that time ago. Maybe the walls and the decrees and the independence wasn't meant to happen. There have been so many people trying to stop the country, even when all it was doing was existing. Ranboo grabs a bag and begins stuffing random things for a journey as his thoughts continue. Maybe, when Wilbur pressed that button and promised the downfall of the old L'manberg, the idea of rebuilding it was futile. Nobody can write the end to a symphony they never expected to finish.

Ranboo knows Tubbo cares. He's seen it first hand. The way the president stands up for his citizens and fights with one thing in mind: L'manberg. In the beginning, there was no fighting at all. Just the promise of peace. And maybe that was too good to be true, but as Ranboo throws his pack over his shoulder he remembers. There wasn't even an effort. Dream never wanted peace, he wanted power. Wants power. Needs it like he needs oxygen. 

Tubbo is alone by the caravan now. He looks… terrified. His hair is dull and his eyes are downcast. If there was one word to describe the boy, it'd be defeated.

"Tubbo."

The president looks up and nods at the ender man hybrid, "Ranboo, how's it going man?"

"Could be better," Ranboo slinks over to Tubbo and slides down the side of the van, "Do you want to talk about it?"

There are things about Tubbo that confuse Ranboo. His motives have always been L'manberg and Tommy. Not L'manber or Tommy. Now, though, with his decision made and heart heavy, Tubbo looks almost relieved.

"I love Tommy, Ranboo, but he's been making bad decisions from the start. I mean he's smart and tactical," Tubbo sinks his hands in the grass below him, "but he's… impractical. I don't know."

"I have a few memories written in my book about him. They seem fine."

"That's because you weren't always here. The wars and conflict… Tommy played a big role in almost all of them. Ranboo, I'm sort of relieved to get him out of here."

There it is again… anger.

Ranboo scoffs and turns to his superior, "You're relieved to get Dream off your back Tubbo, but not Tommy. I know friendship, I know hatred, and this… this isn't hate. Tomorrow, you're going to realize what you did and you're going to fight like hell to get him back."

Ranboo stands up and storms away. His goal is to find out where Dream is taking Tommy, but first he has to talk to Nicki. Secretly, he blames her for this. Deep in the night when no one is listening, he thinks back to the day he arrived. How Nicki dragged him here and left. It's irrational and dumb, Ranboo knows, but it's so easy.

Nicki is sitting in her front yard when he arrives. Her face is solemn, but in a way happy. She looks like Tubbo with less regret.

"Hello Ranboo, are you going on an adventure?"

"Soon, yeah. I just- Nicki, I need to ask you something first."

Nicki looks up at Ranboo and smiles in that way of hers. The way that makes everyone on the SMP feel warm and safe. She could bring a person to their knees with her sickly sweet smile. 

"Go ahead," she motions with her hand in a way of saying "speak".

Ranboo sits down in front of her, anxiety  
washing through his blood, "You told Dream it was Tommy that burned down George's house, didn't you."

"I don't think I had to, it was pretty obvious who did it."

"If it was so obvious, then why am I still here?" 

Nicki shook her head, "Because Tommy is… well he's impulsive and you're not."

"Are you kidding me? You could say jump and I would ask 'how high?' We all have flaws, why is he getting punished for his?"

"Because his flaw was burning down a person's home."

Nicki locks eyes with Ranboo and electricity cracks through the air, "You're here and he isn't because Tommy is a nuisance. He needs to be on a leash, you don't."

"You helped him build this country Nicki, how could you act like this?"

"Because! He acts like he owns the world. Tommyinnit runs around leaving a trail of fire in his waste," Nicki scoffs before looking at the ground in amusement, "Wilbur never would have done what he did if Tommy wasn't here. Schlatt would never have won."

Ranboo purses his lips and stands, "Nicki, no matter how bad you mess up, I will always be behind you. Always. I know for a fact Tommy would be right there with me."

"I didn't tell Dream," Nicki answers, "He just found out." 

Ranboo nods and moves away from Nicki, "It wasn't your job to stop us. It still isn't. None of this is your fault."

Nicki smiles softly then looks in the direction Tommy left. In a way, Ranboo understands Nicki's resentment, but in more than one he doesn't. Nicki is choosing a place over a person. A place that only causes more conflict and battle. 

"Keep them safe Ranboo!" Nicki yells, "Both of them."

Ranboo wanted to say that he would. That by the end of this conflict the boys would be alive and well, but as Ranboo looks at the obsidian walls of L'manberg, he notes the sense of unease. By the time this is over, a side will have lost. By the end of this: only more problems will have been made. Tommy and Tubbo are on differing sides… how would either of them win having lost each other?

Ranboo scribbles a few words into his memory book before continuing to the community nether portal. In the end, what he is doing will seem like treason, but right now: visiting Tommy. It feels more like saving a life.


End file.
